


Always keep it filled

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [21]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Thor(Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, Gen, Joke turned into fic, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, We love baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Baby Loki has tummy aches ...





	Always keep it filled

**Author's Note:**

> Another!

Little Loki came running to Frigga's who was in the kitchen,"Mommy, my tummy hurts!" The four years old said making those doe eyes. "That's because your stomach is empty, honey. Here, eat this." Frigga kisses her baby's head. "You would feel better if you had something in it."   
That afternoon, Odin came complaining that he had a severe headache all day. "Argh, my headache is killing me." Odin groaned.  
Little Loki perked up, "That's because it's empty," he said. "You'd feel better if you had something in it!"

**Author's Note:**

> He just followed the logic OK?


End file.
